No Wings, Flyin' High
by awkwardTurtle.eep
Summary: The Flock abandons Max, and she finds new hope as a normal, non avian girl with her best friends Amami, Josh, and Kelsey, along with her boyfriend Nathan. But when her school gets 5 new students that look like the Flock, act like the Flock, and have the same codenames as the Flock, something's gotta be up. Right?


**I know, I know. Another "Max gets kicked out of the Flock" story from me. BUT BUT BUT I'm doing a totally different approach here, and it will be more current. Yeah. OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! Btw Amami is a different name and personality from Ishiko (Banaged Future), but the generally same appearance. And North (Set Me Free) will appear as well.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

Max POV

_"Leave! We don't need you!"_

_"No, you don't get it-"_

_"Leave calmly Max, or we'll force you."_

_"Iggy! Nudge! F-fang! Please!"_

_"Go."_

I woke at the sound of my alarm. That dream. I hate that dream. Those sonofab*tches who still call themselves "The Flock". I hate them.

"Yo! Max! Get your lazy ass up or we'll be late for school!" A voice shouted from dowstairs.

"Bitch! I am now leave me alone!" I managed to get out of bed, albeit very slowly. Just to piss off my apartment mate Amami. The School had recaptured me, and I found out that I was actually 15. I promised they could do all the tests they wanted, for 6 months as long as they made me normal. My mutant-ness may have made me special, but it has caused me too much heartbreak. Even if I loved the thrill of my previous life, this one was nice. No Eraser attacks, no freaky powers out of the blue, just me, Amami, and San Francisco Arts **(not a real school, based off OSA, SOTA, and Walnut Hill)**.

I groaned, stretching my arms above my head and hearing a satisfying crack from my back I grabbed my favorite black halter leotard, a pair of footless black tights and slid into those. Over that went an Owl City concert t-shirt, a pair of ripped jean shorts and purple high top Converse. After slicking my hair into a high bun, I packed my ballet bag and threw on a grey hoodie.

Taking one last quick look at my purple and gold painted room, I headed downstairs to see Amami making her famous cheddar cheese and bacon scrambled eggs. Her dark, dark brown hair was also tightly bound in a bun. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black leotard with black lace on the back and the same black tights. A loose navy blue tanktop hung on her frame, and a pair of bright salmon pink shorts adorned her legs. A brown leather jacket hanged from the back of her chair at our small dining table.

"So she awakes," Quipped Amami. I rolled my eyes, before showing her the real queen of snark.

"At least I don't snore like a pig." She smiled at that, then the magic words came out of her mouth.

"Let's eat." Quickly we shoveled down the food she made. Everyone knows I can't cook to save my life, so Amami does all that food+heat related stuff and I go grocery shopping.

We ran out of our apartment and joined North, Josh, Kelsey, and Nathan, who were all part of our little group. North was in orchestra music, as a rising star (as she put it) of a cello player. Josh was in acting, and Kelsey in visual arts, a.k.a. painting, drawing, sculpting, etc. Nathan belonged to the School Of Vocal Music.

"Hey Josh!" Amami's voice rang out and pulled me from my relatively peaceful thoughts.

"Max! Can you please please please tell me if this looks good?" Kelsey gave the puppy eye look, which was way cuter than Ang- No Max! Snap out of it!

"Fine you annoying chibi." We all called Kelsey chibi, or child. Sometimes doll, because she was very innocent and doll like. Not to mention outright adorable.

"Don't call me that, meanie. Hmph."

"Kels, just give here."

"Hello Max."

"Aack! Nathan don't do that! It is not nice. Seriously you a-"

"Max! Watch your langauge."

"Sorry mom." Nathan chuckled, and then kissed me on the cheek. I could feel myself getting red as a tomato and as revenge quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Dayum, girl you got some sharp elbows!" I glared at him, and cracked my knuckles threateningly.

"There's more were that came from."

"Yo, yo stop with the fights, we're here." We looked up to Amami was right. S.F.A. loomed in front of us, tall, imposing, and looking like home. This is where our dreams would come true, and I loved it here.

"Oh, um I should warn you Max we have some new students..." Kelsey trailed off, looking behind me.

"Max! Max!."

**Review. Please? For Kelsey's adorablex10 puppy eyes look?**


End file.
